Sonic CD Revised
by SonamySistah96
Summary: One-Shot    A slightly altered version of the beginnig of Sonic CD. 'Her eyes are beautiful. Not to mention her in general...'  -Mild Fluff Warning-


~Heller! Just thought of something I've always wanted to do. A fic on Sonic and Amy's first meet…my version! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic. Phukette Thailand! ~

Disclaimer: No. Just. No.

(P.S. This switches between povs because I was young and used to not know how to write good stories lol)

* * *

**Sonic CD Revised**

**Sonic's P.O.V (That was quick)**

Speed.

Speed is the key to success.

Wussup? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. A blue, spiky, supersonic moving, hedgehog. That's right you read correctly. I can travel faster than the speed of sound and I'm only 11 years old. I guess you could say I'm pretty special. Right now my feet are pounding the ground as I run towards a place called, Little Planet. It's a planet that appears once every who knows how many years, but it seems worth checking out. Finally I'm here and the planet looks awesome floating above Never Lake. Wait a second, I see something pink about to fall off the edge! Well a hero's work is never done. Time to juice!

**Normal P.O.V**

Sonic sped towards the Little Planet just as the pink 'thing' fell off the edge. Sonic kicked up his speed and caught whatever was falling just before it hit the ground. He sped over to a shady area and examined the thing when he set it down under a tree.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

After I set down the 'pink thing' I discovered that it was in fact a female hedgehog. She has quills like mine only with three bangs in the front; she's wearing a green polo and orange frilly skirt, and read/white tennis shoes. She's unconscious but seems to be alright, probably just scared. Hey, she's waking up.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sonic stared intently at the female as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sonic asked. He shook her a bit to get her to come around. The girl opened her eyes to reveal a dazzling jade-green color as she looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes. Sonic was frozen in time as he continued to stare at her; his thoughts being elsewhere.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Her eyes are so beautiful. Not to mention her in general. She looks a little afraid. Maybe I can help her somehow.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked again. She looked around a bit before answering.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Who are you?" she asked.

"The name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name, sweet thing?" I joked, trying to loosen her up a bit. I got my reward as she giggled a bit and stood with me. 'Man, she looks cute with that smile of hers.'

"Nice to meet you, Sonic. My name is Amelia Rose, but you can just call me Amy. Thank you for saving me, I owe you big-time."

"Hey, no thanks needed, it's what I do." I reply with a smile. "I do know how you can repay me though. Just tell me what you were doing on Little Planet and why you fell." I must have triggered a memory or something because all of a sudden, Amy's smile faded and she quickly grabbed my arm in fear. In just above a whisper, she began to explain.

"I must be quick Sonic," she began. "I heard about Little Planet and came to see it. When I got here, I saw this fat guy in a big machine that was trying to chain the planet down. Before I could run away, He spotted me. The guy started yelling and demanding me to tell him where a blue hedgehog was." She paused to catch her breath and began to cry a bit. I gave her a reassuring hug and she seemed to calm down a bit. Surprisingly, I loved holding her. She felt so warm and soft. A little slower this time, she began.

"I told him I didn't know but he didn't believe me. He said something into a watch-like thing and all of a sudden, I'm being chased by a metal uh…hedgehog, I think."

"Metal hedgehog?" I questioned.

"Yeah. It was meta, blue, and looked a little like you…only ugly." She blushed a little at the last sentence as I smiled. "The machine chased me onto Little Planet where it cornered me at the edge. Before I could even blink it pushed me off. I thought I was a goner for sure, but you saved me. Thank you, Sonic." Before I could react, Amy had kissed me on the cheek. All the blood went to my face as I blushed a bright red. Amy looked down with a blush, too, as I realized I was still hugging her. I let her go slowly and scratched my head with a sheepish voice I spoke.

"Really Ames, no 'thanks' is needed."

"Ames? Nice nick name," she smiled. I blushed even harder. All of a sudden, my ear twitched at a strange sound coming from seemingly nowhere. Amy must have heard it, too, because she began to look around frantically. I took her by the hand and pulled her close for safety. I felt Amy lean into me trustingly and squeeze my hand. Almost instantly, the noise was gone. I was just about to take Amy and leave when out of nowhere, came a blue streak that snatched Amy away!

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Sonic HELP!" was the last thing I heard from Amy before she disappeared within Little Planet. To my distaste, I heard the familiar cackle of Dr. Robuttnick.

"Robuttnick you give Amy back now!" I shouted.

"Now, now, Sonic. We must control that temper. I'm afraid that the girl is coming with me at the moment. I need a favor from her, but now I must be off to capture the time stones and rule all of time! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Robuttnick cackled.

"Not if I can help it robo dwebe!" I shouted and took off towards Little Planet, and after Robotnick. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but no matter what I will get Amy back.

"Time to juice! I'm coming Amy!"

**Normal P.O.V**

Sonic broke the sound barrier as he started his long journey and difficult task of saving time and his new friend, or love interest, Amy Rose.

Fin.

* * *

~Well how'd I do? This was rather rewarding for me because I have the game but never got to plsy it because I don't have the system. So all I had to go on with this was the game summary in the case. Weird huh? Well it's not perfect, but like it or not it'll have to do. Oh yes, I might make an epilogue. Do you think I should? Tell me in the form of a beautiful and treasured review! Thankx for reading! Peace out! ~


End file.
